sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Rick Holeman
Name: Rick Holeman Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Southridge High School Hobbies and Interests: ROTC, Marines, hunting, football team Appearance: '''Rick stands at 5'11 and weighs around 170 pounds. Though, like any other teenager, his weight fluctuates within 5 pounds. He has dark black hair, which he keeps cut short with a buzz. He keeps his face shaved neatly out of necessity, not because he necessarily likes the look. Speaking of his face, he has a rough, almost angular face. The shape of it combined with his short hair gives him the appearance of being someone tough. He keeps fit with the football team and being in the JROTC program. He may not be a muscular god like some of the other students, but he has defined muscles and a flat stomach. You can usually see him wearing any sort of athletic apparel. Basketball shorts, Nike shirts, tennis shoes. He likes to keep a sporty look. On the day of the abduction he was wearing red and black basketball shorts, a black and white "Nike" shirt, and Air Jordan sneakers. '''Biography: '''Rick Holeman is a boy who grew up playing "war" in the backyard with his two younger brothers and the neighborhood kids. While his mom is a stay at home mom, and his dad works as a construction worker, he had a fairly good life. While not rich, his family never had to struggle for money, and Rick was a fairly average kid. He loved the idea of having a career with action and adventure, and would always tell people when he was little he was going to join the army. Though that was always just put aside as child talk, until his freshman year in high school. Rick joined his school's JROTC program, and started talking to Marine recruiters. He excelled as a cadet in the program, putting his best effort forward into the PT and studying. His goal was to become an officer in the Marine Corp, and he had every intention of going to an officer school right out of high school. He joined the football team because he loved the sport, and it helped him with his physical training and his discipline. He was a wide receiver on the team and was known as being a reliable team mate. He worked hard at practice, and during the Friday night games would come out with his all. Academically Rick was average. He got A's and B's in a lot of his classes with the occasional D thrown in. He tried to keep his grades up because he knew that was important if he was to become an officer. His senior year of high school, Rick attended Marine Corp training courses, and signed up to join the marines. Already signed up, all he has to do is graduate high school and he's already been accepted into a Marine officer program. '''Advantages: Physically fit, mentally fit, and has knowledge on Marine tactics Disadvantages: He is a strong believer in protecting the weak. He wants to join the Marines because of his love for his country and to help protect it and its inhabitants. Because of that, he would have a hard time "playing" the game to win. He's also seen as a popular jock to some, which may make him unpopular on the island. Designated Number: Male Student no. 119 The above biography is as written by Theseus. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Desert Eagle Conclusions: I'll never understand these self-righteous types. Despite his credentials, I see B119 being taken out fairly early by someone he thinks he can trust. Game Evaluations Kills: 'Josh Novikov '''Killed by: 'Lyn Burbank '''Collected Weapons: Desert Eagle (issued weapon, to Dacey Ashcroft) Allies: James Middleton, Dacey Ashcroft Enemies: '''Josh Novikov, Eris Marquis, Lyn Burbank ' '''Mid-Game Evaluation: '''Rick's first emergence was on Day 6 of the game, showing up at the sea cliffs, dwelling on his desire to become a marine and how he had survived thus far. Jim Middleton came upon him, and the pair exchanged a friendly greeting before a raving Joshua Novikov came upon them. Quite clearly out of his mind, Joshua attempted to attack Jim and Rick with his hockey stick. Whilst the two of them tried to resolve things without excessive violence, trying to fire non-lethal shots, the pair of them inadvertently killed Joshua. Rick was unnerved by the killing, but Jim was quick to reassure him that it had been the right thing to do. Jim then suggested they clear the area of bodies by throwing them over the cliffside, and Rick agreed, the pair going about the grisly task of throwing the corpses of several of their classmates into the sea. After finishing the task, Rick told Jim that they had to do something more than just survive - they had to help others. The conversation was cut short by the appearance of Dawson Ashcroft, who had cautiously approached the clifftop in the dark, and who called out to them. Soon thereafter, Jim suggested that he and Rick try and take out those that were playing the game, and an edgy Dawson soon came down to join them closer to the water. Rick and Jim agreed that this would be how they approach the game from now on, and Dawson, though confirming little, tagged along after them. Rick and the others soon became separated, perhaps due to them moving in the dark, although he eventually arrived at the Lookout Tower. The recently cleared danger zone appeared empty, but not long after Rick arrived, Kimmy Redmond was making her way up towards the tower itself - although she didn't spot Rick, who was hiding in the bushes. Edward Sullivan was the next to approach, coming along behind Kimmy, and Rick decided to confront them, demanding of them if they were playing. They were beginning to answer when Dawson caught up with Rick... just as Amanda Redder showed up with a grenade launcher, not wielding it threateningly, but letting everyone else present know it was at the ready. Kimmy, however, used the distraction of Amanda's arrival to make a break for the tower. Nicholas Nutbrown then made his presence felt, appearing at the treeline to take a few potshots at the students, then fading straight back into the jungle. Fortunately, nobody was hurt, but Eddie decided that Kimmy may have been in danger, and decided to go after her. Rick asked if Dawson wanted to stick with him, but before she could answer, Briana North turned up, asking if anybody knew the whereabouts of her fiancé, James Martinek, but neither he nor the others could offer any information. Dawson agreed, although in a somewhat low-key fashion, to come along with Rick, and the pair of them departed the area. Rick arrived at the showers, with Dawson close behind him. The pair took the opportunity to rest, with Dawson accidentally dropping a number of hints to her true gender due to fatigue. The two spoke for a while, and made a decision to move on, just as Will Sigurbjornsson. He claimed not to be playing, but Dawson, remembering that Will had killed Christian Rydell, urged Rick not to trust him, with the cross-dresser remaining staunchly against letting Will anywhere close to them. All the same, as Will vomited blood, Rick went to assist him, only for Amanda Redder to once again show up. However, before anything could happen, the area was declared a dangerzone, and all four students fled. Rick proceeded to the brook, finding that he had left Dawson behind once again. From a concealed position, he watched as Dawson arrived, and unsuspecting that Rick was there, revealed her secret when she removed her outer shirt, her chest given definition against the thinner undershirt. Dacey immediately set out to make Rick as uncomfortable with his discovery as possible, up to and including embracing him. Soon thereafter, Eris Marquis arrived, claiming she wished to fill up her water bottle. Then, Velvet Retsiloh arrived on the scene, followed rapidly by John Rizzolo. There were a few tense moments as Dacey accused J.R of lying about his reason for chasing Velvet, before Eris angrily threatened everyone else with her weapon, telling everyone to back down. Velvet then took off again, pursued by John. Rick and Dacey deliberated for a little while, then moved on once again, although not before Eris took a potshot at Rick - missing him. Rick next arrived at the field of flowers, in time to see a meeting between his partner, Dacey, Dorian Sanders, Madison Conner and Lulu Altaire, considering whether they should look through the dead Bobby Jacks' things. However, the situation rapidly deteriorated as Madison panicked, shooting at Dorian, and Rick, believing that Dorian was a player, opened up too, although he missed the other student. Dorian tried to talk down Madison, and although she stopped shooting, neither did she believe his intent wasn't malicious. Once more, things degenerated, and Dorian and Madison proceeded to kill one another, with nobody else close enough to do anything to help. Yet again, however, before anything much could be decided, the area was declared a danger zone. Once more, Rick became separated from Dacey en route to the showers, where he encountered Laeil Burbank. Believing a nearby explosion to be the start of a firegith, Laeil fired at Rick - hitting him in the chest, and fled. However Rick, though wounded, was relatively unimpaired, and took off in pursuit. Laeil sprang out in ambush, but found her revolver out of ammo. Rick, wondering at the location of Dacey, attempted to deliver the coup de grace... and his gun jammed. The two fell to hand to hand combat, and Laeil quickly gained the advantage by bringing out her sword and hacking away at Rick with it. The cavalry then arrived - Dacey, running Laeil off with a threat, though not before dealing fatal damage to Rick. Dacey tearfully confessed that she had been falling for him, and told him that the marines would have been proud to have him. Rick, with a smile on his face, then sucuumbed to his wounds. '''Post-Game Evaluation:' All talk and no action, that's the best way to describe Mr. Holeman. always going on about saving everyone else by killing the players. Then, the first time he picks a fight with one? What happens? He gets his dumb ass killed! HAHAHAHAHA! Oh my that is rich. Memorable Quotes: "There has to be something we can do. Some way we can help people survive. Some way we can stop people like Josh from killing." - On how simply 'surviving' wasn't enough. "Jim...what if we did that? You know as well as I do that since we're not killing to win, we only have one choice. That choice is to try our best to survive until we die. What if we changed that choice. What if we tried to help others survive in another way. What if we went after those killers. Those bodies we just put to rest, they deserve to know their killers were put to justice. I don't want to sit around and wait to die. I want to do something. I want to help as many people as I can live." - 'To Jim Middleton, after the other suggested they go after players. "Dawson look. I'm not telling you what to do, and you really have two options here. You can go with Eddie and the girl to the lookout tower, or come with me. Before you decide, let me tell you that you'll probably be safer with Eddie. I plan on finding those kids who tortured our friends and classmates. I plan on finding them and killing them. Fast and easy. It will be dangerous, and I have every intention of this plan being the death of me. Though I'd rather die trying to take out as many of those bastards as I can than die sitting around waiting for a lucky bullet. So what do you say Dawson, you in or you out?" - Rick makes it clear to Dawson Ashcroft what their situation is. "You...we....we all had choices on this island. You chose to kill your classmates. I chose to kill people like you. I would say I'm sorry about this, but I'm not." - Whilst standing over Laeil Burbank, pointing his gun at her head. "Be...safe...I'll be...looking out for you up there...I promise...Semper Fi..." - Final words. Other/Trivia Coming soon... Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Rick, in chronological order. V3: *Time and Time Again *Hold Me Closer Tiny Dancer *This Is How I Disappear *Break Out, Break Out *What you are, I was. *The Hardest Button to Button Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Rick Holeman. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Honestly? I look at Rick and see a lot of wasted potential. A player-hunter would've been an interesting addition to V3, but the problem was that he didn't do any actual player-hunting. Hell, he ran into three definite players over the course of his game and only did anything about the last one. - Super Llama The only thing Rick's arc was missing was any actual fruition of his original task, because other than that, I think things went swimmingly... he just needed to take out another player or two and it would have been an excellent arc. Oh, and guy's got to be the least observent in the world, not to pick up on the blatant-if-inadvertant hints Dacey was dropping. - Clueless Category:V3 Students